<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me a story by sonshineandshowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433861">tell me a story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers'>sonshineandshowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Experimental, Fluff, Future, Gen, Melancholy, Wholesome, parenting, soft, the MCD is offscreen in the past - no mention of how - not much discussed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prodigal Son picture book. Once upon a time...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prodigal Whump Fic Exchange - Spring 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell me a story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/gifts">MissScorp</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for you, MissScorp.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Once upon a time, there was a Bright.</h3><p>
  
</p>
<h3>Yoga brought daylight into his life.</h3><p>
  
</p>
<h3>Sunshine flew in mischief. Adventure.</h3><p>
  
</p><p class="">"Grandpa, that's not what Sunshine sounds like."</p>
<h3>Adventure. Twee!</h3><p>
  
</p><p class="">"That's better."</p>
<h3>He liked reading, writing.</h3><p>
  
</p>
<h3>Solving puzzles.</h3><p>
  
</p>
<h3>Making grilled cheese sandwiches.</h3><p>
  
</p>
<h3>Driving grandpa crazy.</h3><p>
  
</p><p class="">"That's not in the story!"</p><p class="">"It's right here."</p>
<h3>Driving. Grandpa. Crazy.</h3><p>
  
</p><p class="">"That says he liked to throw axes."</p><p class="">"Oh, really?"</p>
<h3>He helped people everywhere he looked.</h3><p>
  
</p>
<h3>He liked Dum-Dums.</h3><p>
  
</p><p class="">"Root beer, like me!"</p>
<h3>Weapons.</h3><p>
  
</p>
<h3>And his wonderful team at the NYPD.</h3><p>
  
</p><p class="">"Your face is funny, grandpa."</p><p class="">"Your dad had a way of doing that to me."</p><p class="">"My part?"</p><p class="">"Okay, honey."</p>
<h3>Daddy was adventurous!</h3><p>
  
</p>
<h3>And brave!</h3><p>
  
</p>
<h3>He looked in the face of danger every day!</h3><p>
  
</p><p class="">"Not every day, kid — what's that say?"</p><p class="">"Every day."</p><p class="">"Em — "</p><p class="">"<em>Some</em> days."</p>
<h3>He smashed grandpa's car in a roaring rampage!</h3><p>
  
</p><p class="">"Em, you skipped half the book."</p><p class="">"Like a third."</p><p class="">"Let’s go back."</p><p class="">"No. I wanna get to you making up the new part."</p><p class="">"Are you tired?"</p><p class="">"No. I slept last night."</p><p class="">"How about I jump to the end?"</p><p class="">"Yes, grandpa."</p>
<h3>Bright found it hard to sleep sometimes.</h3><p>
  
</p>
<h3>So he'd call Gil to remind him everything would be alright.</h3><p>
  
</p><p class="">"That's you, grandpa!"</p><p class="">"That's right, honey. Close your eyes."</p>
<h3>Sometimes he'd get a hug.</h3><p>
  
</p>
<h3>Other times he'd get a stern talking to.</h3><p>
  
</p><p class="">"That's my favorite part!"</p><p class="">"Oh, I'm sure it was his, too."</p>
<h3>He loves Bright very much, and he loves you too.</h3><p>
  
</p><p class="">"New part! New part!"</p><p class="">"You have to promise to try to sleep."</p><p class="">"Promise."</p><p class="">"When your dad adopted you, he had your room all set to go except for one thing."</p><p class="">"Sunshine!"</p><p class="">"Your parakeet was — "</p><p class="">"At your house, and we had to go get her."</p><p class="">"Yeah, and — "</p><p class="">"Grandma said I was too old for a stuffed animal, but you showed her who’s boss."</p><p class="">"Not exactly."</p><p class="">"My story – I can make it whatever I want."</p><p class="">"Be nice to your grandma."</p><p class="">"Daddy wouldn’t."</p><p class="">"You got Sunshine, and — "</p><p class="">"I don’t remember."</p><p class="">"You fell asleep on the couch with your dad. You were both <em>very</em> tired. I tucked you in."</p><p class="">"I miss him."</p><p class="">"I do too, Em. But he made this book to help keep him close to us."</p><p class="">"Can you stay with me, grandpa?"</p><p class="">"Of course, kid."</p><p class="">"Finish it!"</p><p class="">"The end."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>